Weihnachten mit TKR
by ScarecrowsAngel
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles ... Auch dies die Übersetzung meiner Story im englischen Bereich


Weihnachten mit TKR

Von ScarecrowsAngel

Fandom: Team Knight Rider

Storytyp: Weihnachten, Freundschaft

Spoiler: Ein kleiner für „Jagd Über Den Wolken"

Zeitrahmen: Season 2, wenn es eine gegeben hätte...

Disclaimer: Team Knight Rider und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Seufz.

Mit positivem Feedback könnt ihr mir eine große Weihnachtsfreude machen - das ganze Jahr über. Mit konstruktiver Kritik natürlich auch. Flames werden von mir erst ignoriert, dann zünde ich die Kerzen am Baum damit an.

E-Mail: ScarecrowsAngel@web.de 

Weihnachten mit TKR

Es war der 24. Dezember, doch die Stimmung an Bord von Sky One war alles andere als festlich.

Die Teammitglieder und alle anderen Leute an Bord hatten sich eigentlich darauf verlassen, die Feiertage bei ihren Familien zu verbringen und bis nach Neujahr einfach Zeit für sich zu haben. Statt dessen steckte Sky One auf einem relativ kleinen Flugfeld fest - Nicht am Ende der Welt, aber auch nicht gerade weit davon entfernt.

Eines der wenigen Teile, für das sie keinen Ersatz hatten, musste ausgerechnet jetzt kaputtgehen. Gil hatte sofort ein neues angefordert, doch es würde noch mindestens 48 Stunden brauchen.

Erica und Jenny waren mit Domino in die nahe Kleinstadt gefahren. Vor einer Weile hatten sich auch Trek und Plato kurz verabschiedet. Duke dagegen hatte sich in den Fitnessraum zurückgezogen, um sich abzureagieren.

Und Kyle saß, eifrig tippend, in seinem Quartier am Computer.

„Warum sitzen Sie noch hier drinnen, Kyle?" Dantes rotierendes Abbild erschien in der oberen rechten Ecke des Bildschirms, als der Anführer des Teams gerade in einem Satz feststeckte.

„Weil es ruhig ist, Dante," erklärte Kyle geduldig. „Es gibt keine bessere Zeit, Berichte zu schreiben."

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sein Partner *das* nicht gemeint hatte. „Sogar an Heiligabend noch ein Workaholic," seufzte Dante.

„Na und? Es ist ein Tag wie jeder andere auch." Kyles Stimme klang härter als beabsichtigt, was Dante viel über die wahren Gefühle seines Fahrers verriet.

„Wenigstens sind Jenny, Erica und Trek losgefahren, um sich zu amüsieren," wandte die AI ein. „Und Duke trainiert, obwohl das nicht wirklich zählt. Nur Sie verschanzen sich in Ihrem Quartier und arbeiten."

„Wie ich schon sagte: An diesem Tag ist absolut nichts Besonderes." Einmal mehr verriet Kyles  Stimme seine wahren Gefühle.

„Scrooge." Dantes rotierendes Bildnis verschwand.

Kyle seufzte tief und wandte sich wieder seinen Berichten zu. Alles war besser, als über die Ungerechtigkeit all dessen nachzugrübeln. 

Denn obwohl er gerade das Gegenteil behauptet hatte, *hätte* es für sie alle ein besonderer Tag sein sollen.

*  *  *

Domino hielt an ihrem angestammten Parkplatz an und Erica und Jenny stiegen aus. Offenbar hatten die beiden beschlossen, sich selbst ein wenig zu verwöhnen, denn sie hatten Einkaufstüten dabei - Erica ein paar mehr als Jenny.

„Hallo, ihr beiden." Beasts Stimme war so sanft wie jedes Mal, wenn er mit Jenny sprach. „Habt ihr euch gut amüsiert?"

„Sehr gut sogar, danke, Beast," antwortete die große schlanke Brünette für beide. 

„Ich auch, aber mich fragt er ja nie," sagte Domino leise.

Erica sah Jenny an. „Die beiden sollte man mal unter einem Mistelzweig zusammenbringen," sagte sie.

Jenny schmunzelte bei dem Bild, das vor ihrem inneren Auge entstand. „Wenn das je passieren sollte, macht hoffentlich jemand ein Foto davon."

Ein näherkommendes Motorrad war zu hören und Trek kam, wie fast immer, auf dem Hinterrad hereingefahren. Er hatte keine Zeit verloren, als Erica ihn mit der Nachricht angerufen hatte, dass es in der Stadt ein Comicgeschäft gab. Er versuchte ja immer, sich jedes neue Comicgeschäft anzusehen, das er finden konnte. Dieses hier war spitzenklasse gewesen - Es hatte eine Sektion für Anime gehabt, Japanischen Zeichentrick, und Trek hatte in dem Laden allein fast mehr gekauft als die beiden jungen Frauen bei ihrem gesamten Einkaufsbummel. Wie Plato das alles hatte tragen können, wusste wohl nur er selber.

„Wie die anderen wohl ihre Zeit verbracht haben?" Erica stellte die Frage einfach so in den Raum, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Das wollt ihr nicht wirklich wissen," sagte Dante. 

Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme brachte Jenny dazu, sich zu dem silbernen Sport- und Geländewagen auf dem Nachbarparkplatz umzudrehen. „Wie meinst Du das, Dante?"

„Duke ist schon seit einer Stunde im Fitnessraum..."

„Und hat da wirklich eine Menge Spaß," warf Beast ein. 

„Ja, vielleicht," lenkte Dante ein. „Und Kyle arbeitet an Berichten, seit wir erfahren haben, dass wir Weihnachten hier verbringen müssen. *Er* sagt, dass es ihn nicht stört, aber..."

Jenny nickte langsam, mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Kyle hatte die Angewohnheit, alles in sich hineinzufressen, wenn ihn etwas bekümmerte. Und das war jetzt der Fall, sie hatte es in seinen Augen sehen können, als sie sich morgens begegnet waren. Seine wundervollen blauen Augen konnten so wenig vor ihr verbergen.

Sie fragte sich, was dieser Abend wohl bringen würde. Im schlimmsten Fall würden sie alle allein in ihren Zimmern sitzen. Der Gedanke war außerordentlich deprimierend. Keiner von ihnen hatte irgend etwas anderes für Weihnachten planen können. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzer griff Jenny nach ihren Tüten und wollte Erica folgen, die bereits die Treppe hinaufgestiegen war.

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Jenny," versuchte Domino ihre Fahrerin zu trösten. „Ich bin sicher, dass alles gut werden wird."

„Erwartest Du etwa ein Wunder, Dom?" fragte die frühere Marine halb im Scherz, halb im Ernst.

„Ist Weihnachten nicht die Zeit für Wunder, Schätzchen?" fragte die AI sanft. 

„Ich hoffe, Du hast recht," flüsterte Jenny und folgte Erica die Treppe hinauf.

*  *  *

Jenny trat aus der Dusche und trocknete sich sorgsam ab. Sie hatte etwas mehr Zeit unter dem heißen Wasser verbracht als normal, einfach deshalb, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Abgesehen vom Abendessen natürlich, das sicher alles andere als festlich ausfallen würde. Keiner von ihnen war auch nur annähernd in Weihnachtsstimmung, mit anderen Worten: Es konnte nur noch schlimmer kommen.

Als es Zeit zum Essen war, verließ Jenny ihr Quartier und steuerte den Raum an, in dem das Team für gewöhnlich seine Mahlzeiten einnahm. Auf dem Weg sah sie ein paar Weihnachtsdekorationen auf den ansonsten nackten Wänden. Na, wenigstens versuchte hier *irgend jemand*, etwas Festtagsstimmung zu verbreiten.

Als Jenny den Speiseraum betrat, stellte sie fest, dass dieser Jemand auch hier ein paar Dekorationen verteilt hatte. Nicht, dass es zu helfen schien. Kyle und Duke saßen bereits, und sie schauten sehr düster drein. Die Brünette versuchte, die beiden nicht anzusehen, als sie Platz nahm. Sie war wirklich schon deprimiert genug.

Trek und Erica kamen gemeinsam herein. Sie wirkten nicht ganz so niedergeschlagen wie ihre Teamgefährten, zumindest noch nicht.

Und dann kam Clayton mit seinem allgegenwärtigen Karren herein. Der kleine Koch trug eine Schürze mit Stechpalmenblattmuster und hatte auch seinen Karren geschmückt. Jenny war erleichtert, ihn zu sehen - Wenigstens *er* versuchte, in Stimmung zu kommen. In mehr als einer Hinsicht sogar, denn diesmal hatte er sich selbst übertroffen. In kurzer Zeit stand ein komplettes Weihnachtsessen vor den fünfen auf dem Tisch.

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum Du heute kaum die Küche verlassen hast," Trek musste trotz allem schmunzeln.

„Du bist heute furchtbar fröhlich," brummte Kyle.

„Er hat über den Computer mit seinen Eltern gesprochen," sagte Erica. „Er ist wohl der Einzige hier, der das kann. Meine Eltern wissen in etwa genauso viel über Computer wie ich. Dann wiederum wollen sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht mit mir sprechen." Die frühere Trickdiebin wirkte absolut unbeeindruckt davon und Jenny fragte sich, wie viel davon nur gute Miene zum bösen Spiel war.

Sie wusste die Antwort darauf, als sich die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen. Ericas Augen waren so beredt wie die von Kyle. Die Situation war für sie genauso schwer wie für die anderen auch.

Duke beschloss endlich, sich etwas zu essen zu nehmen. Die Situation würde *ihm* nicht den Appetit verderben. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und Clayton sah zufrieden zu, wie sie dem Essen zusprachen.

Jenny warf einen Blick auf den Koch, der mit einem beglückten Lächeln zusah, wie sie es sich schmecken ließen. ‚Als bräuchte er nichts anderes zum Glücklichsein,' ging es ihr durch den Sinn. „Woran denkst Du gerade, Clayton?" fragte sie ihn. 

Er sah etwas überrascht aus, überhaupt gefragt zu werden. „Mir ist nur gerade mein erstes Weihnachten nach meiner Graduierung in Sacramento eingefallen. Ich war für das wichtigste Weihnachtsessen meiner gesamten Karriere verantwortlich und war natürlich furchtbar aufgeregt. Und dann ist mir ausgerechnet der Truthahn misslungen! Ein Jahr später konnten wir alle darüber lachen, aber damals...Was für eine Katastrophe! Ich meine, was ist denn Weihnachten ohne einen Truthahn? Alles, was ich tun konnte, war schnell etwas anderes zu machen - einen Rinderbraten, kein Geflügel. Die Gäste hatten sich natürlich schon auf den Vogel gefreut. Und ich musste ihnen dann sagen, was passiert war, und mich entschuldigen. Damals fühlte ich mich wie der größte Versager."

Jenny konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was Clayton damals durchgemacht hatte. Sein Ego war ja noch immer ziemlich zerbrechlich.

„Und dann," fuhr der kleine Koch fort, „dann kamen plötzlich alle zu mir und haben versucht, mich zu trösten. Dass es ihnen sehr gut geschmeckt hätte, dass ihnen egal wäre, ob Truthahn oder etwas anderes, und wie sehr sie sich auf nächstes Mal freuen würden, wenn ich dann wieder koche. Da habe ich mich dann wieder richtig gut gefühlt." Wieder lag ein seliges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Damals hatte ich keine Ahnung, wer es ernst gemeint hat oder wer mich nur trösten wollte. Sie sind aber alle ein Jahr später wieder gekommen. Bis heute hat keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung, wie glücklich sie mich damals gemacht haben. Das war besser als jedes Geschenk." Mit einem Seufzer schloss Clayton die Augen. „Wenn mich jemand nach meiner liebsten Weihnachtserinnerung fragt, ist es immer diese."

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fand Clayton fünf Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet. Selbst Kyle und Duke, die vorher von nichts so richtig Notiz genommen hatten, blickten ihn jetzt an. Ganz plötzlich kehrte  seine Schüchternheit zurück und sein Gesicht wurde warm.

Und dann meldete sich Trek zu Wort: „Ich war...sieben glaube ich, vielleicht auch acht. Normalerweise haben wir die Feiertage immer bei meinen Großeltern väterlicherseits verbracht. Es war Tradition, und wir konnten uns nicht vorstellen, es anders zu machen. Dann ist aber mein Großvater kurz vor Weihnachten krank geworden - Nichts lebensgefährliches, er brauchte nur eine Weile lang absolute Ruhe. Er wurde später auch wieder gesund, und wir haben noch viele Male zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert. Doch damals war ein kleiner Junge ganz furchtbar enttäuscht, und nichts schien mich da wieder rausholen zu können. Wie kindisch diese Reaktion eigentlich war, war mir damals nicht bewusst." 

Das junge Genie lachte ein wenig und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Dann hat ein Junge aus meiner Nachbarschaft zwei Tage vor Heiligabend seinen Vater verloren - Autounfall. Da war ich nun und schmollte, weil wir Weihnachten nicht bei meinen Großeltern verbringen konnten, und da war dieser Junge, der damit fertig werden musste, dass sein Dad nie mehr zurück kommen würde. Das hat mir irgendwie die Perspektive wieder gerade gerückt. Da hatte ich endlich begriffen, worum es beim Weihnachtsfest wirklich geht - Versteht ihr, was ich meine?"

Alle nickten. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Du die wenigsten Schwierigkeiten mit unserer Situation zu haben scheinst," sagte Erica.

Das überraschte sie alle, und nicht nur, weil sie den Nagel voll auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Wobei keiner von ihnen über Ericas Sensibilität überrascht sein sollte - Sie wussten ja, dass ihre Teamgefährtin mehr war, als sie zu sein schien. Vor allem wurden auch ihnen die Gemeinsamkeiten zischen ihrer Situation und dem, was Trek erzählt hatte, so richtig bewusst. 

Clayton nutzte diesen Moment, um den Tisch abzudecken. Er kam kurze Zeit später mit Kaffee, Schlagsahne und einem leckeren Kürbiskuchen zurück. Erica verschwand ebenfalls für einen Moment und kam mit einer großen roten Duftkerze wieder. Die Kerze wurde angezündet und das Licht im Raum gedimmt.

Inzwischen hatten sie alle schon vergessen, wie niedergeschlagen sie diesen Nachmittag gewesen waren. Sie waren nicht zu Hause bei ihren Familien, wie ursprünglich geplant, doch das schien plötzlich egal zu sein. In den letzten anderthalb Jahren waren sie stetig zusammengewachsen, und nun schien es, als wären sie selbst eine Familie.

Das war dem Team ganz plötzlich zu Bewusstsein gekommen und sie brauchten eine Weile, um es richtig zu verarbeiten. Claytons leckerer Kuchen half ihnen dabei.

Duke brummte zufrieden. „Der Kuchen ist großartig, Clayton. Er erinnert mich an den, den meine Mutter gebacken hat - Vorausgesetzt, wir hatten genug Geld." Der große Mann nahm noch eine Gabel voll. „Als ich dreizehn Jahre alt war, fing ich gerade an, mich fürs Boxen zu interessieren. Ich hatte allerdings keine Handschuhe, die musste ich mir immer leihen. Es war da aber ein paar gebrauchte Boxhandschuhe in einer Schaufensterauslage. Jeden Tag, auf dem Weg zur Schule und zurück, blieb ich an diesem Schaufenster stehen und sah sie mir an. Ich habe davon geträumt, sie zu besitzen, aber ich wusste natürlich, dass meine Eltern sie sich nie würden leisten können. Deshalb hatte ich nie etwas davon gesagt. Wie gesagt, die Handschuhe waren gebraucht, aber für Leute wie uns trotzdem nahezu unerschwinglich." 

Duke nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und fuhr fort: „Und dann, am Weihnachtsmorgen, lagen die Handschuhe unter unserem kleinen Weihnachtsbaum. Ich dachte damals, ich träume." Keiner vom Team hatte Duke jemals mit diesem ehrfürchtigen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Später habe ich herausgefunden, dass mein Vater einen weiteren Nebenjob angenommen hatte, nur um sie mir kaufen zu können. Dass er das für mich getan hatte, bedeutete mir fast mehr als die Handschuhe. Da habe ich mir dann geschworen, hart zu trainieren, damit Mom und Dad stolz auf mich sein konnten. Na ja, ihr kennt den Rest. Ich habe diese Handschuhe benutzt, bis eines Tages ein Saum geplatzt ist. Ich habe sie noch immer eingelagert. Dieses alte Paar Boxhandschuhe ist wohl das Einzige, von dem ich mich nie trennen werde."

Auch Jenny dachte an glücklichere Zeiten zurück. „Als wir noch Kinder waren, haben meine Brüder immer riesengroße Schneeballschlachten gemacht. Mich haben sie allerdings nie mitmachen lassen, nicht einmal als ich älter war. Sie hatten das Gefühl, mich beschützen zu müssen und das hat mich natürlich sehr geärgert. Dann sind sie alle nacheinander zum Militär gegangen und es gab keine Schneeballschlachten mehr. Aber an einem Weihnachtstag waren sie wieder zusammen und haben sich wieder eine Riesen-Schneeballschlacht gegönnt, wahrscheinlich um der alten Zeiten willen. Und diesmal habe ich sie dazu gebracht, mich mitmachen zu lassen." Ganz unerwartet musste Jenny kichern. „Innerhalb einer halben Stunde hatte ich sie alle am Boden."

Sie alle fragten sich, wann *das* wohl gewesen war. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich Jenny als verspielt vorstellen, so ernst, wie sie immer war.

„Im folgenden Sommer hatte ich das College abgeschlossen und bin zu den Marines gegangen," beantwortete sie die ungestellte Frage. „Das war das letzte Weihnachtsfest, an dem wir alle zusammen waren. In den Jahren danach hat immer irgend jemand gefehlt. Dieses Jahr wäre es nicht anders gewesen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir alle jemals wieder ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest verbringen werden." 

„Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Jenny." Erica sagte dies laut, die anderen sagten es mit ihren Augen. Jennys Gedanken waren heute fast ständig bei ihrer Familie gewesen, wenn sie allein war, und es hatte sie doch immer etwas traurig gemacht. Doch die Gegenwart der Anderen war sehr tröstlich und die Traurigkeit verschwand, um von tiefer Liebe für ihre *neue* Familie ersetzt zu werden. 

Kyle erzählte als nächster von einem vergangenen Weihnachtsfest. „Meine Großmutter war die letzten 20 Jahre ihres Lebens blind," begann er. „Solange ich sie kannte, hat sie allein gelebt, und sich bis zum Schluss ihre Unabhängigkeit bewahrt. Ich habe damals viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht und dabei gelernt, mit blinden Menschen umzugehen. Sie hat mich immer damit beeindruckt, wie sie ihr Schicksal angenommen hat, ohne sich zu beschweren. Sie war eine großartige Frau." Er sah etwas in die Ferne und fuhr dann fort: „Ich hatte mir von jemandem beibringen lassen, wie man eine Schreibmaschine für Blindenschrift benutzt, damit ich ihr einen Brief schreiben konnte. Ich hätte mehr als einmal fast wieder aufgegeben - Immer wieder habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht." Die Erinnerung ließ Kyle schmunzeln. „Ich habe Stunden gebraucht, doch letzten Endes war es das wert. In dem Brief habe ich ihr alles gesagt, was ich schon immer sagen wollte. Wie viel sie mir beigebracht hat. Wie sehr ich sie bewunderte. Wie lieb ich sie hatte. Und sie hat den Brief gelesen, hat mich ganz lange in den Arm genommen und gesagt, dass dies das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk wäre, das sie je bekommen hatte. Das Gefühl, das ich damals hatte, kann ich heute noch nicht in Worte fassen."

Dann überraschte Kyle sie alle, als er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn je so gesehen. „Zwei Nächte später starb sie im Schlaf. Meine Mom hat sie gefunden. Ihr könnt euch denken, wie traurig ich darüber war. Dann hat Mom mir erzählt, dass Grandma den Brief festgehalten hatte, den ich ihr geschrieben hatte, und dass sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht gestorben war. Mom sagte, dass wir alle irgendwann sterben müssen, und dass es so am Besten wäre - lächelnd und ohne zu leiden. Sie hatte vollkommen recht damit, und das hat mir irgendwie auch geholfen." Er trank noch einen Schluck - mittlerweile lauwarmen - Kaffee. 

„Wie...wie alt warst Du da?" Erica bereitete das Sprechen etwas Mühe. Allerdings kämpften sie jetzt mehr oder weniger alle so ein bisschen mit den Tränen, sogar Duke. 

„So etwa zwölf," antwortete Kyle, „aber ich erinnere mich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen."

Trek entschuldigte sich einen Moment, doch schon kurz darauf war er wieder da. „Holt eure Jacken und kommt mit nach draußen, Freunde," sagte er mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme. 

Neugierig taten sie genau dies und gingen durch die Garage die Rampe hinunter. Sofort sahen sie, was Trek gemeint hatte.

Jeder von ihnen hatte schon oft die Sterne am Himmel gesehen - doch noch nie so. Es gab keine großen Städte im Umkreis, die nächste Kleinstadt war meilenweit weg und es stand nicht eine einzige Wolke am Himmel. Über ihnen spannte sich ein weiter, klarer Himmel mit unzähligen Sternen, die in der Schwärze hell strahlten. Es war so ruhig um sie herum, dass sie alle unwillkürlich die Luft anhielten. Selbst Atmen schien hier zu laut zu sein. 

Was hätten sie verpasst, wenn alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre...

Die fünf rückten ganz nah zusammen und genossen den Anblick und die Gefühle, die er in ihnen auslöste. Erst als es ihnen zunehmend kälter wurde, gingen sie widerstrebend wieder hinein. 

Überrascht nahmen sie zur Kenntnis, dass auch die Garage geschmückt war. Es war ihnen vorher gar nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt sahen sie sich erst mal richtig um, bevor sie weiter gingen.

Kyle und Jenny gingen gerade auf die Treppe zu, als plötzlich Menschen und AIs zu jubeln anfingen. „Erwischt!"

Überrascht sahen die beiden die anderen an, die breit lächelnd nach oben blickten. „Sind diese alten Weihnachtstraditionen nicht was Feines?" grinste Erica. 

Jenny ging die paar Schritte zurück und sah, was so komisch war. „Oh nein," seufzte sie.

Kyle folgte ihr und sah den Mistelzweig, den irgend ein Witzbold über den Zugang zur Treppe gehängt hatte. Er wusste, was Jenny meinte - Er dachte ziemlich genau das selbe.

Er *wollte* sie gerne küssen, ganz ehrlich. Doch gleichzeitig machte ihm der Gedanke allein so viel Angst wie sonst nichts. Ein einziges Mal hatten sie sich bereits geküsst. Im Angesicht des Todes, dennoch hatte dieser Kuss eine große Wirkung auf ihn ausgeübt. Und nicht nur auf ihn, er hatte es in ihren Augen sehen können. 

Auch Jennys Herz hatte schneller zu schlagen begonnen. ‚Nur die Ruhe,' sagte sie sich, ‚das schaffst Du schon.'

Es sollte ein relativ unverfänglicher, schneller Kuss werden, doch das geriet in dem Moment in Vergessenheit, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Alles um sie herum schien einfach zu verschwinden. Als sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten, hatte ihre angespannte Lage sie etwas abgelenkt, wenn auch nicht viel. Das war jetzt nicht der Fall. Ohne dass sie es auch nur merkten, vertiefte sich ihr Kuss. Sie vergaßen beinahe, wo sie waren - Allerdings nicht ganz und gar. Als sie sich trennten, blickten sie sich einen Moment lang tief in die Augen. 

Dann fiel Jenny etwas eigenartiges auf. Warum hatte sie niemand unterbrochen? Sie blickte zu Erica, Duke und Trek hinüber und lachte zur allgemeinen Überraschung laut los.

Duke stand einfach nur da und grinste frech. Das war nicht der Grund zum Lachen. Erica stand bei Trek und hielt ihm den Mund zu. Die ehemalige Trickdiebin schenkte ihren Freunden ein spitzbübisches Lächeln und ließ ihn los.

„Was sollte das denn?" beschwerte sich der junge Mann.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Du anfängst zu jubeln und sie störst," erklärte Erica.

Alle lächelten. Doch als Kyle und Jenny sich ansahen, fühlten beide, wie ihre Gesichter warm wurden.

Diesmal würden sie nicht vorgeben können, dass nichts passiert wäre.

//Und Du dachtest, sie würden noch üben müssen, Dante.// In Dominos Stimme lag ein Lächeln, als sie lautlos mit der anderen AI kommunizierte.

//Üben nicht, sie brauchten nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung.// Seine oft überheblich wirkende Stimme klang seltsam sanft. Der Geist der Weihnachtszeit musste auch die Fahrzeuge erreicht haben - Sie hatten sich heute kaum untereinander gestritten. 

Die fünf brachten ihre Jacken weg und trafen sich im Speiseraum wieder. Keiner von ihnen wollte schon ins Bett. Statt dessen saßen sie zusammen, unterhielten sich und genossen die Gesellschaft der anderen.

Plötzlich fiel Trek etwas ein. „Erica, was ist *Deine* schönste Weihnachtserinnerung?"

Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Würdet ihr mir glauben, dass es dieses Weihnachten ist?" antwortete sie dann. „Ich müsste zu weit in der Zeit zurück gehen, um ein Weihnachtsfest ganz ohne Probleme zu finden - egal, welcher Art. Dies ist das erste Weihnachtsfest seit langem, das ich wirklich genieße."

Alle konnten es in ihren Augen sehen - Dankbarkeit, Verwunderung, Glück. Die selben Gefühle, die sie alle empfanden, seit sie an diesem Abend zusammengekommen waren. Um diesen intensiven Emotionen für einen Moment auszuweichen, blickte Erica auf ihre Uhr. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Freunde," sagte sie plötzlich mit leiser, ehrfürchtiger Stimme.

Überrascht sahen sie alle auf ihre Uhren. Zwei Minuten nach Mitternacht. Weihnachtsmorgen.

Sie rückten noch näher zusammen und wünschten einander Frohe Weihnachten. Danach saßen sie noch ein Weilchen beieinander, bevor sie sich trennten und schlafen gingen.

Jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte sich vor dem Heiligen Abend gefürchtet, doch das Team hatte gemeinsam einen wundervollen Abend verbracht und war dabei noch mehr zusammengewachsen. Das warme, wunderbare Gefühl war noch immer in ihnen, als sie einschliefen. 

*  *  *

Am Nachmittag war Sky One von einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Ohne zu zögern zog sich TKR erneut warm an und ging an die frische Luft. Diese Gelegenheit konnte man nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. 

Keine fünf Minuten später hatte sich zwischen den Männern eine Schneeballschlacht entwickelt. Jenny stand etwas abseits und sah ihnen lächelnd zu. Kurz darauf ging Erica zu ihr. Kyle dachte an das, was Jenny gestern erzählt hatte. Hatten die Marines ihren Spieltrieb komplett unterdrückt? Wie viel von dem Mädchen, das seine Brüder zu Boden gezwungen hatte, war noch vorhanden?

Das erfuhr er einen Moment später, als ein von Duke geworfener Schneeball Trek verfehlte und Jenny traf. Sie sagte etwas zu Erica und beide Frauen stürzten sich kurz entschlossen in die Schlacht. Nur heute mal spielten sie alle wie große Kinder im Schnee und es war ihnen egal, was andere von ihnen dachten. 

Nur widerwillig akzeptierte Kyle die Tatsache, dass der Spaß irgendwann ein Ende haben musste. Er hatte Jenny noch nie so gesehen - so verspielt und sorglos. Wenn sie hineingingen, würde alles wieder so sein wie immer. Er fragte sich, ob irgend etwas, oder irgend jemand, sie häufiger dazu bringen könnte, etwas weniger ernsthaft zu sein. Vielleicht sollte das sein Vorsatz fürs neue Jahr werden, dachte Kyle und fühlte sich sofort besser. 

Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatten, trafen sie sich erneut im Speiseraum, in dem Clayton schon mit einem großen Haufen frisch gebackener Kekse und heißer Schokolade wartete. Kyle und Duke tranken lieber Kaffee, aber den gab es auch. Wieder saßen sie ein paar Stunden zusammen und sprachen über nichts und alles. 

Am Abend traf das benötigte Ersatzteil ein, ein paar Stunden früher als erwartet, und Gil sagte Bescheid, dass sie morgen früh würden starten können. Das Team würde ein paar Tage weiter ins neue Jahr Urlaub haben. Das hatte die Foundation ihnen schon zugesagt. 

Doch sie würden nie vergessen, dass sie die Feiertage trotzdem mit Menschen verbracht hatten, die sie liebten. So sehr sie sich auch davor gefürchtet hatten, es war ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest gewesen.

*  *  *

Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein glückliches neues Jahr!


End file.
